


Routine Job

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [169]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cassette Player, Darcy Lewis's iPod, F/M, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Slap Slap Kiss, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Three Things, iPods, swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: The Guardians take a routine job on Earth that leads to a fated meeting.





	Routine Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aleph (Immatrael)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immatrael/gifts), [CheyRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyRain/gifts).



> Aleph (Immatrael) prompted iPod, cassette player, slap-slap-makeouts; Words provided by CheyRain.
> 
> Soulmate AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

It was just supposed to be a routine job... but then they found out it was on Earth.

The job itself  _ did _ end up being pretty routine, even though a few people stared at Gamora and Drax (Quill told them it was a costume party and they seemed to buy it). But it was  _ after _ the job that things got complicated.

Quill bought a vehicle called a Thunderbird with his share of the pay and dragged Gamora with him to various shops in search of more small blocks for his music player. 

He hadn't quite figured out how to stop the thing smoothly, so it was inevitable that they eventually butted heads with a local.

More specifically, a female who thumped the front of the car as she tried to cross the street. She scowled angrily at Quill and shouted, "Fuck you very much, Mr. Douche-kabob! I don't care how pretty you are, you  _ apologize  _ when you run someone over!"

Quill stood up on the seat, sticking his head out of the open roof while Gamora yanked the gear shift into park.

"I'm sorry," he said with a grin. "But... not really  _ that _ sorry."

The woman's mouth fell open in surprise.

So life changed on the ship. Quill had to explain to everyone what a Soulmate was, and everyone eventually agreed that she shouldn't be separated from him.

Darcy and Quill were ridiculous together (even Rocket thought so; though it was hard to see due to his constant grumbling of "get a room, you two"), and could often be found enjoying music together (dancing in their room) or having a slap fight that devolved into kissing over whose music device was better (Quill's cassette player or Darcy's iPod).

The crew was happy for them.

But they were more cautious taking "routine jobs" on Earth after that.

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/175714071013/routine-job)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
